Famous
by FluffyMuffin109
Summary: Flora and Aisha are famous, but once they meet the Winx, danger heads their way.
1. Chapter 1

The** Beginning of me, 19 year old fairy. Enchantix fairy.**

_"Hi babe." I said kissing Jared on the cheek._

_"Yea. hey Flora, like my new shoes?" He asked._

_"Yea." I said._

_"Hey, I wrote a song, what do you think?" I asked picking up my guitar._

_"No. First off, should I stay a blonde, I think brunette would look better, what do you think?" He asked._

_"I don't know, can you-" I got cut off._

_"I was also going out to eat, can I use 45 dollars?" He asked._

_"Jared, no. I gave you money yesterday." I said._

_"I used if for my shoes!" Jared yelled._

_I was being pushed around by my boyfriend to long. "No." I said quietly._

_"What?" He said._

_"I said, no, maybe if you got off your behind, walked to Magix, and got a JOOB YOU wouldn't need my money all the time." I said._

_"Flora, baby, I cant work, what if I mess up my face." Jared said looking in a mirror._

_"I'm done with this Jared, with you, with all of this." I said. I got up and walked out his dorm. I bumbed into someone._

_"Sorry." We both said._

_"You must be Helia, Saladin's grandson. I'm Flora, Faragonda's grand daughter." I said shaking his hand trying to hide my face._

_"You ok?" He asked._

_"Fine." I said._

_He moved my hair and saw my tears._

_"I said I was fine." I said walking away._

_"Flora?" My bff Aisha asked._

_"You ok?"_

_"Fine Aisha, thanks." I said walking away._

_"Is it Jared?" She asked._

_I looked at her. She transformed and flew up to his window. She walked in and I heard a blast and a scream and something break._

_Aisha flew back out._

_"Just fine girl, just fine." Aisha said as we got on our leva bikes and rode off laughing._

_I will never forget that day. Cause then..._

_"Let me see your song." Aisha said in my dorm taking my music sheet._

_We sang it together. I sung the most since it was my song._

_The day after, we were sent on a mission, we had to go to another dimension to participate in an alliance that could save the world, we earned believix in 1 week. To celebrate we sung a song a different song we made together at a café in magix, we got signed and became famous in magix. Then we went to Gardenia and got famous there too! Now we were training to get sirenix by my grandmother Faragonda._

_It was fun, very fun. And it was all because of a broken heart and a mission. Who knew, something so little, could be so big the next day._

_Now me and Aisha are 21 years old getting ready for our performance._

**Now**

"Alright everybody!" I yelled walking on stage with Aisha next to me.

"Alright Gardenia! Ready for our first hit ever!" Aisha said in to mic. The croud went crazy over us.

"Alright then." We said and the music started.

**Ring Ring Bella Thorne**

Both: Hey Girls! Hey Girls!

Aisha: Drop the beat down. When the beat down, we drop down too. Drop the beat down. What to do, what to do

Both: Ring! Ring! Calling my girls! Bring! Bringin' it to the whole world! Keep singin' it! Ooooooh. (Whoo!) Step! Step it out on the floor! Right, left! 2, 3 & 4 One love! There's room for more! 'Cause when we get together, dancing till 2000 and forever Ring! Ring! Calling my girls! Bring! Bringin' it to the whole world! Keep screamin' it! Oh, ohohoh. Hey Girls! Hey Girls!

Flora: Drop the beat down. When the beat down, we drop down too. Drop the beat down. What to do, what to do

Both: Ring! Ring! Calling my girls! Bring! Bringin' it to the whole world! Keep singin' it! Ooooooh. (Hey Girls!) Step! Step it out on the floor! Right, left! 2, 3 & 4 One love! There's room for more! 'Cause when we get together, dancing till 2000 and forever Ring! Ring! Calling my girls! Bring! Bringin' it to the whole world! Keep screamin' it! Oh, ohohoh.  
Hey Girls! Hey Girls!

After the song I went off stage and Aisha did her solo song.

**Who Says Selena Gomez**

Aisha: You made me insecure, Told me I wasn't good enough. But who are you to judge When you're a diamond in the rough? I'm sure you got some things You'd like to change about yourself. But when it comes to me I wouldn't want to be anybody else.  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
You've got every right To a beautiful life C'mon  
_[Chorus:]_ Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says?  
_[Verse 2:]_ It's such a funny thing How nothing's funny when it's you You tell 'em what you mean But they keep whiting out the truth It's like a work of art That never gets to see the light Keep you beneath the stars Won't let you touch the sky  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
You've got every right To a beautiful life C'mon  
_[Chorus:]_ Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says?  
_[Bridge:]_ Who says you're not star potential? Who says you're not presidential? Who says you can't be in movies? Listen to me, listen to me Who says you don't pass the test? Who says you can't be the best? Who said, who said? Would you tell me who said that? Yeah, who said?  
_[Chorus:]_ Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah) Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah) Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh) Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty) Who says you're not pretty? (who said?) Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me) Who says?  
Who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?

Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?) Who says?  
After the song Aisha and I walked back stage.

"Girls, here are the people who won the back stage tickets." My manager Emilee said.

"Hi, I'm Musa! This is Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Bloom's boyfriend Sky, Tecna's Bf Timmy, Stella's Bf Brandon, Nabu and-" Before the blue headed girl finished I said.

"Hey Helia."

"I Flora, Aisha long time no see." Helia said.

"You remember us so clearly not that long." Aisha said, I elbowed her.

"True..." Helia said.

"You two, have chemistry?" Blonde girl, Stella I think asked.

"Not really, I only know him frim meetings I have attended with my grandmother." I said.

"Who's that?" The red head Bloom asked.

"Faragonda." Aisha said.

I nodded.

"Cool." Tecna said.

"Flora, your solo turn." Emilee said. I left.

"BRB." I said.

I looked into the crowd and saw...Jared.

The break up flashed over and over in my head and I smirked.

I whispered something to all my band members. They nodded.

"Alright, boys! This is for you all! There is a slight change in songs." I said.

**Excuse my rude Jessie J**

Flora: Me - me –me – me – me That's all you ever talk about Me - me –me – me – me Sick of when you scream and shout Me - me –me – me – me So baby go and run your mouth R- r - r run your mouth _[x2]_ I - I - I - I – I I try and show you that I'm there I - I - I - I – I I end up ripping out my hair Why I - I - I - I – I Do I even wanna care W – w – w wanna care Wanna care care  
I can't believe that this is what it's come to I've held it in, but it's time you know the truth Excuse my rude but I really hate you I never thought I'd be the one To fall for it, n' let you in To mess it up once again I'm over it so here it is Excuse my rude but I really hate you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah This isn't how it was before Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Now I'm the girl you can't ignore Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow I'm brave enough to say no more No more, no more, n – n – n – n – n nor more more Do - woo woo woo woo You even want to understand Do - woo woo woo woo You think you're still in command Do - woo woo woo woo You see I got the upper hand U u u  
I can't believe that this is what it's come to I've held it in, but it's time you know the truth Excuse my rude but I really hate you I never thought I'd be the one To fall for it, n' let you in To mess it up once again I'm over it so here it is Excuse my rude but I really hate you  
They say hate is a strong word But I got that urge treat me like a waiter So you better get served with that Becky G special I'm shakin your credentials Acting like a benz But to me you just a rental Keep it simple It's not about the cars acting hard It's too easy, boy you gotta please me believe me So I hit you on the telly when I'm in your areay next nevuary  
I can't believe that this is what it's come to I've held it in, but it's time you know the truth Excuse my rude but I really hate you I never thought I'd be the one To fall for it, n' let you in To mess it up once again I'm over it so here it is Excuse my rude but I really hate you.

I walked off stage and the guys had a blank face.

"Wow, that was the song you wrote for Jared." Aisha said. I nodded.

"Who's that?" Tecna asked.

"Me, Flora babe, how are you?" Jared said coming up to me.

"If I were you, I'd step back 3 feet." I said.

"Or what?" Jared said grabbing my arm and pulling me close. I kicked him in the shin.

He stumbled back some.

Aisha giggled.

"She did say so." Nabu said smiling.

"Flora, I thought you loved me?" Jared said.

"Love you, please, I don't even like you, that song was for you, get it, excuse my rude, but I really hate you. Really, I do." I said.

He stormed off.

"Wow..." Bloom said.

"Hungry?" Aisha asked.

I grabbed my purse, "Crusty's anyone?" I asked. They all nodded and we left.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, your the famous Winx, it's nice to meet you." Aisha said.

"Thanks." Musa said.

"So how'd you know or find out about us?" I asked.

"Actually, Musa knew about you, she knew all your songs, see then got tickets and all, and brought us with." Bloom said.

"So then how'd you find out about us?" Aisha asked.

"I'm the fairy of music, it's my super power to know." Musa said.

We all laughed.

"Here is your pizza. No pay." The man said.

"Why?" Aisha asked.

"Your famous, no pay, and you both are pretty." the man said.

"Take it." Aisha said putting the money in his hand.

"We are no different from any one else." I added.

Aisha then got a text.

we got a photo shoot in 5.

It said.

"We have to go soon, wanna come?" I asked.

"Yea, I bet Helia would wanna go, only because you are all dressed up." Stella winked. Helia blushed.

I blushed and giggled.

"Lets go, we will take my red Ferrari." Aisha said.

Me and Aisha got into the car and the rest took a truck, with the girls sitting in the truck part.

As we arrived and was getting ready to walk in, "wow, wow, ha, ha, wow, and you all are?" The security guard asked.

"They're with us, don't worry about it." I said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Kurt, fairies, remember?" Aisha said making glitter appear.

He smiled at us and let them pass.

"Alright, there you all are." The man in charge said.

"Sorry, are we late?" I asked.

"No, just in time, for my name isn't Michael!" He said.

"Alright girls, first is the new dresses." Emilee said walking in.

I put on a pink long flowing dress that had emeralds on the part that went around me like a sash, and green high heels.

Aisha had a blue long gown with emerald colored headbands that has emerald colored sash around the waist emerald heels.

"Lets go!" Michael yelled. We ran out.

We came out.

"Ready?" The photographer asked.

We nodded and started to pose. They took 5 pictures of me, 5 pictures of Aisha, and 10 pictures of us both.

Then we did the bikini shoot. I wore a green swim suit with green hearts and green sandals, I then put my hair in a high pony tail and a rubber band at the end of it.

Then Aisha put on a blue swim suit that had green and midnight blue poka-dots. She then put her hair in a girly poney tail with blue pony tails.

The amount stayed the same for the pictures, then we got back in regular clothes and took about 3 more.

We left and walked across the street to the park.

"I swear Helia had slob all down his face!" Stella said.

"Not all down but had some." Blom said laughing.

I giggled and Helia blushed.

I then grabbed Helia's arm and we walked.

"So, you like being a superstar?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, it's fun. Very except-" I got cut off by flashing camera's.

"What?" Helia said hiding his face.

"This." I said.

"Flora, is that your boyfriend, is he a friend, tell us, what is it like having the man you love in your life." was all I heard.

Helia disappeared.

I didn't want to use my powers on these people but then I heard a loud crash.

"Hello." A voice said.

"O no, it's..."

* * *

**Haha Cliffy! You'll see in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over and saw the enemy. I thought he was frozen, for good. I guess we were all wrong.

"Looking for Princess Flora." He said.

"I' Flora, but no princess." I said.

"Is your last name, Primrose?" He asked.

"...Yes..." I said.

"Come on out boys, she is just a starter fairy." He yelled as 3 men stepped out. Is it a crime, to think the Winx enemy, I think he was Gantlos and Anagan is cute? Just asking...

"Hey, cutie, look we want your powers, what do you say?" Anagan asked.

"Back off!" Helia yelled. Why is he so defensive, does he...like me like I like him...wait...did I just admit that?

"Can it baby boy." Duman said He changed into a wolf and they fought.

"Flora!" The Winx and Specialist yelled.

"Flora, Aisha, run they're most likely looking for revenge!" Bloom yelled pushing is behind them.

"That's were you are wrong, I am looking for Princess Flora." Ogron said.

"You're a princess?" Everyone but the enemies said confused.

I shrugged.

"Sirenix!" We all yelled transforming.

"Aw, new power up." Ogron said.

"I got our little friend here." Ogron said pointing to me.

"Petal Hurricane!" I yelled.

"That wont last forever." Musa said as petals started to stop falling in their face.

"alright, Helia, Nabu, Riven, Aisha, and Musa, go with Flora to her home planet to find out whats going on about this whole, princess thing, and why they want Flora so much, me, Tecna, Stella, Sky, and Timmy will stay here and fight." Bloom said.

We all nodded.

"Wait, we should see my grandmother about this whole, princess thing." I said. They nodded.

Aisha made morfix boards for them, they hopped on and we rode off.

As we arrived I saw lots af fairies my grandmother asked me to mentor.

"Flora!" A girl said.

"Hi Alexis, how is fairy training?" I asked.

"Wonderful, thanks! I have my charmix, I finally told m parents, I didn't want to follow their footsteps. They were proud of me, but still slightly upset. We have to catch up soon!" She said sounding joyful.

"Agreed, but not right now." I said.

"Bye!" She called as we walked away, I felt uncomfortable, all the girls were giving the boys, flirty looks.

We arrived. "Grandmother." I said knocking.

"Flora. Come in, give me a hug." Faragonda said.

I hugged her.

"Is there, something you've been hiding from me?" I asked.

Faragonda looked at me. "Sit down." She said.

Musa and Aisha sat down, with Nabu behind Aisha and Riven behind Musa, Helia was next to me. I couldn't sit down, didn't want to.

"It's time you know the truth." Faragonda said. She made a screen appear.

**_On the screen_**

****_The queen had honey brown hair, and dark brown eyes, she was beautiful, she had tanned skin._

_Then a woman with white hair appeared. She was just as beautiful, with dark brown eyes as well, not tanned skin, but not pale either._

"Faragonda?" Musa said surprised.

"You were hot!" Aisha said. Grandmother giggled.

_5 years later_

_"This, is my other daughter, Rose!" The queen said._

_"She is healthy and beautiful, just like her big sister." The king said. He had emerald eyes, tanned skin, but blonde hair._

"That's it, now for the rest, after about 4 years, you were threatened to be kidnapped, 25 times in one month, so your parents sent you with Fauna's brother and his wife, you had lost all memory, you stayed with Rose too. Once they found out you were a fairy, they sent you, to me." She explained.

"What's that got to do with some power Flora has?" Musa said.

"Everyone who gets the throne of Lynfea has not only the power of nature, but of life, death, all living things, and earth. I is very strong, stronger then the dragon power." Faragonda explained.

Aisha chocked and Musa laughed.

"I bet that will knock her off her high horse." Musa said while laughing with Riven.

"So my parents...sent me away as there first option?" I asked.

"Me and your 'father' well, now you know, Uncle Maurice tried to get Fauna to keep you, and give you security, but she just didn't listen." Faragonda said.

I ran off in tears.

"Flora!?" Bloom yelled.

"Wait, what happened?" Stella yelled, I just kept running. Not listening, just running.

I sat in the garden. I was sad. I cried, I had never been so sad. then, the flowers around me started to wilt. I thought for a moment. If my moms first option was to give me up, did that mean she didn't want me!

I was now angry, the ground started to shake.

The Winx and Specialist ran out.

"Flora!" Aisha yelled grabbing a wall.

"It's ok! Flora, calm down!" Aisha yelled.

"BEFORE YU KILL US!" Stella yelled.

"STELLA!" The Wnx yelled.

"What'd I say?" Stella asked.

"Shut up!" Riven yelled.

"Both of you shut up!" Sky yelled.

"Stop it! Stop arguing! All you two do is argue, for once, SHUT UP!" Aisha yelled.

The ground started to shake more, I was now really annoyed, they are arguing, I hate when they argue, it makes me sad. Trees started to fall.

"Flora, please, calm yourself!" Bloom said.

"You have us as a family, you always will, now that we know you!" Tecna said.

I started to calm down. The ground stopped shaking, the flowers grew, and trees were planted back in the ground.

"Flora, are you ok?" Helia asked.

I eyes were heavy, I fell out.

When I woke up, I was in a shop.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"This is were we work on earth." Bloom winked.

"Welcome to the 'Love & Pet Shop!'" They all said.

"Computer area, where they download there pets." Tecna showed us.

"This is were they get cleaned, and all dolled up!" Stella said.

"Were they check out!" Bloom said.

"And, we show off our talents here." Musa said.

"What about here?" Aisha asked.

"Work out area and nursery, but we don't have fairies to do those jobs, that's why the lights are off." Tecna said.

I went over and turned the light on.

"Well, you do now, Flora's Nursery area!" I said spinning in my area.

"Aisha's work out area!" My BFF Aisha said kicking her feet.

"Flora, we never finished that walk we were having." Helia said.

"Lets do it now." I said. I used magic and I then had on a pink short sleeve shirt with a jean jacket and jeans, a green scarf, and green flats.

"Lets go." I said as we walked out.

"You go girl!" The winx called out while laughing.

The guys whistled and laughed yelled, "Go get her tiger."


	4. Chapter 4

"So..." Helia said.

"Yea..." I said next.

I then saw a empty patch.

"Come on!" I said while giggling and ran to it.

I used magic, then a pink and blue blanket appeared with snacks like sandwiches, cheese cake, and soda.

"Shall we?" I asked. We sat down and started talking.

I remember at meetings all Helia talked about was battle plans.

_Flash back_

_"Any idea's?" Saladin asked._

_"How about a sneak attack, they wont see it coming." Helia said pounding his fist. I rolled my eyes._

_I walked up to Helia, "Hi." I said._

_"Hi." He said. "I like your dress, you look beautiful." He finished._

_"Thanks, you look cute too." I said._

_He nodded._

_"So any plans-" Before I finished._

_"PLANS that's what I need to be worried about, sorry Flora. Bye!" He said running back._

_Wow, I use the word plan and he goes bonkers._

"Hey Flo, what you thinkin about?" He asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I said. I wish we were a couple, he could shape my edges, I shape his. And he is so handsome, sweet, a gentleman, and we have so much in common, we cant we communicate like PEOPLE.

"Flora? You ok?" Helia asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I said.

"Flora, I want you to know, that I have changed." Helia said.

"True." I said.

"Thanks. And Flora." Helia said.

"Yea."

"...wait here, I have something for you." Helia said getting up.

With Helia

I walked back to the love and pet shop. As I left to meet Flora back I was attacked.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could be you?" Ogron asked.

I fell out.

* * *

With Flora

I was hoping he didn't ditch me til.

"Flora, sorry it took so long. But I...lost the, thing I was getting." Helia said.

I nodded.

"So, Flora, ready to go back home?" He asked.

"I was hoping we could go swimming!" I said.

"We have no swim suit." Helia said.

I used magic and we were in swim suits.

"Lets go!" I said and we ran in the water. It was fun. Helia wasn't as layed back as usal though. It was weird. But that's not going to affect my day now.

"Flora, is this your boyfriend, Flora you never answered the question before are you two a couple, is this your true love?" The news reporters asked.

"Lets get out of here." Helia said pulling me out.

"Fly leaf." I said as a giant leaf came.

"Hop on." I said as we got on it and rode off.

As we arrived at the love and pet shop, we got off. I said Fly Leaf again and it disappeared.

"Magic." I said as we walked in.

"Hey girls, we're ba-" Before I finished I saw the girls tied up.

"What are you waiting for!?" I yelled at Helia. Then he became Ogron.

"Hello." He said.

"Of, fooey." I said looking at the Black Circle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Umm um mmm!" Musa tried to say.

"Luckily you used ivy to wrap my friends up." I said.

I said a spell and the ivy was gone.

"Lets go Winx!" Bloom yelled.

"Sirenix!" We all yelled.

We transformed.

"Flora, ready?" Nabu asked taking out his staff.

He then shot an orb.

Ogron shot it back.

"I enjoyed our little date Flora." Ogron said.

"I did too, I just wish it wasn't you." I said.

"Wait, where is Helia?" Tecna asked.

"died." Duman said.

"WHAT! YOU KILLED HIM!" I yelled.

They all smirked.

"HE IS DEAD! WELL HE ISNT THE ONLY ONE ABOUT TO DIE!" I yelled. I then shot beams out my hands at the black circle.

"YOULL PAY FOR HIS DEATH THATS A PROMISE!" I yelled.

Then I saw him run in.

"Helia!" I yelled happily.

"YOU LIED!" I yelled. I shot one last beam and they disappeared.

I fell to my knees.

"Helia, you ok?" I asked.

"I was going to ask you that." Helia said smiling.

It was time to fess up, "Helia, I-"

"HELIA!" A girl yelled hugging Helia.

"Crystal..." Me and Aisha said in shock.

"Crystal had saved me from being tied up, then she asked me out." Helia said.

"Guess what else!" Crystal said.

"What..." Me and Aisha said in a dull tone.

"I talk to Emilee's boss, ya know, Jason Queen, he invited me to be in the group!" Crystal said.

She hugged me.

"You should be happy!" She said then whispered in my hear, "I'm gonna make your life terrible."

I gasped.

"Lets go." Krystal said.

As she turned around, me and Aisha acted as we were strangling her.

"Gr!" Me and Aisha stormed off.

"Lets get ready, one more time! Krystal, keep up!"

**Born this Way Ariana Grande**

Flora: Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Aisha: My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir  
"There's nothin wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

Both: Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real  
Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head  
Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed  
You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own

Flora: I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

Krystal rolled her eyes trying to keep up with us.

Aisha: Ooo there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
So if you want it right now, make him show you how  
Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not

And when you're gone he might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on, but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees

Both: I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
(Make him express yourself)  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way  
Born-born-bo-bo-born this way  
Ooooh-ooooh  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track baby  
(Baby I was born this way hey HEEEY)  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
(Respect yourself)  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born this way

I was born this way hey  
(Don't go for second best baby)  
I was born this way hey  
I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey  
HEY, I was born this way hey  
Express yourself  
Hey hey hey hey...

Krystal stormed off and me and Aisha waved her off, .Ever.

"I guess we cant all be born superstars." Musa said shrugging and we all laughed.

We have a break in the middle of our performance that is 3 minutes instead of 1, wanna sing a song?" I offered.

"Me and Stella did come up with a little song." Musa smiled.

"Then it's settled. You go after Flora's solo, the song Good girl, then im next for my solo Domino." Aisha said.

"I'm gonna check on Krystal." Helia said.

He then ran off.

"Now to put that off for the next 3 hrs." Tecna said.

"We should go to Lynfea for 2 hrs, so Stella and Musa can get ready. But to Lynfea to see the King and Queen." Bloom said.

"Can I come?" Krystal asked.

"No." Everyone but Helia said. Helia said "Yes."

"YAY! Cause im an enchanix fary!" Krystal yelled.

"We're sirenix, top rank, so let us handle most of it." Musa said.

Krystal rolled her eyes.

"Fly leaf." I said as the leaf appeared.

"Oh. we'll get there in a breeze with that little thing." Krystal said.

"Grow." I said and the leaf grew.

"I know." I said. We all got on and flew.

Once we arrived.

"Flora, I missed you." Rose said.

"Rose! I have a little secret." I said.

"I know we are princess, grandma called. And I wanna help." Rose nodded.

"Sweetie-" Before I could finish.

"Oh come on! You let that starter fairy go, and remember Roxy Winx? She is here to help also!" I said.

"Miss me?" Roxy asked.

The girls hugged Roxy.

"OMG, The girls told me they knew you but I thought they were lying, this is so cool, Aisha and Flora, I love your music!" Roxy said.

"We are just like you." Aisha said.

"I had got my enchatix too!" Roxy said.

"Congrats." We all said.

Roxy nodded.

"Wings!" Rose yelled and transformed into a beautiful pink shirt that had yellow wings on it with a yellow skirt that looked like pedals with yellow pumps and pink wngs with a yellow lining on them, her hair was in a high poney tale.

"You like?" Rose asked.

"Love." I said.

We transformed and flew while the boys rode on the fly leaf. only 2 hrs to get info. I'm ready for anything.


	6. Chapter 6

We flew up to the castle.

"Have a appointment?" The guard asked.

"No, but, I am Flora, granddaughter of Faragonda, here to see...my birth parents." I said.

"Good to have you back princess, and the rest?" The guard asked.

"Princess Stella of Solaria! Isnt it obvious!?" Stella yelled.

"Princess Musa of Melody." Musa said.

"Princess Bloom, of Domino."

"Princess Aisha, of Andros."

"Princess Tecna of Zenith."

"Princess Roxy, of Earth."

"Rose, granddaughter of Faragonda, sister of Flora, so, Princess Rose."

"The Winx? You may enter." The guard said.

We walked in.

"Wait! The guys?" Tecna said.

We all looked at the gate.

"Don't you worry about them." Riven said pointing to the guards.

"I am fine, thanks for asking." Krystal said.

"Sometimes, it slips my mind she's here with us." Aisha whispered. We all laughed.

"So you are Helia?" Rose asked.

He nodded.

"Ya know, you are cute, im Rose by the way." she said.

I was walking next to Rose then Krystal whispered "Step off, he's mine"

"Eww, first off, I like someone else, second, im 14, Helia's 21, perv alert." Rose said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Here we are." I said.

I felt nervous.

"Lets go." Stella explained.

We all walked in.

"Hello. I, am Flora, and this, is Rose." I said.

The king and queen looked at us.

"Oh, my, God." The queen said


	7. Chapter 7

"F-Flora?" The king asked.

"R-Rose?" The queen said.

"Mother, father." Me and Rose said having a group hug.

"Well, now you know that you're really a princess. Tell us about your, powers." Duman said.

"You've gotton them?" Mother asked.

"But, if I do the math, you're 21, you shouldn't get the powers until 22!?" Father said.

"Bye-bye old man." Anaga said clapping.

"Dad!" Rose yelled as a sound wave hit him.

"Wanna play with sound waves, here's this!" Musa said blasting Antlos.

"Bye- bye Helia." Gantlos said as he blasted Helia.

"Baby!" Krystal yelled. She then blasted at Gantlos but he dodged it easily.

"Take that!" Tena yelled using powers hitting Duman.

Duman tackled Tecna and Timmy knocked him off.

As he was about to hit Timmy, Musa shot a sound wave at Duman. He dodged it, but barely, then Riven threw a explosion bomb but duman destroyed it.

"Helia?" Krystal said shaking Helia.

"Yea..." Helia said scratching his head.

"Look out!" Roxy yelled blasting Gantlos.

"I'll help!" Rose said trying to blast Gantlos. "Strong starter fairy." He said.

"Hey, Anagan, like what you see?" Stella asked.

"Wha..." Brandon said.

Stella shot a blast at Anagan.

Bloom joined.

"Dragon harp!" She yelled shooting dragon waves.

"Lets do this." Aisha said.

"Together." I said.

"Petal Hurricane!" I yelled.

"Morfix wave!" Aisha yelled.

"Flora my sweet, unleash the power of nature!" My mother yelled.

Ogron blasted at me again.

"Bubble protector!" Aisha yelled shielding us both.

It bounced of.

"Girls circle them up!" I yelled.

We got the back circle to be closer in a circle.

"Roxy, the white circle!" Bloom yelled. Roxy took it off and it blasted ogron with a lot of power.

"Winx! Shields!" Stella yelled.

"Go, go, go!" Tecna yelled. We started to push it against the black circle. Then they blasted us all off.

"Girls!" The specialist yelled.

The girls ran to their boyfriends and shield them and their guy, but Krystal protected Helia.

I put my shield down and walked up to them.

"You give up?" Ogron asked.

"POWER OF NATURE!" I yelled, my hair blew and my eyes started to glow green right away. The beams that came out my eyes hit them right away.

Then it stopped, some one had my neck.

"So, giving up your powers yet?" Anagan said.

He sniffed my hair, "Smells like strawberries, anyway, what ya gonna do?" He asked.

"Aisha, cancel the performance, sorry Musa and Stella, but how about I work for you?" I asked.

"Why?" Anagan asked.

"Because, if a fairy looses her powers, she will slowly die, and, I don't wanna loose my powers." I explained

"You mean, become...dark? Ok." Ogron said then he reached his hand in me.

"AH!" I yelled. I then had pink in my hair, a pink corset mini dress with dark green almost black mind thy leggings, dark green almost black a little above the knees with hot pink knee high lace boots.

"Hello..." I said smirking.

"Flora...?" A 14 year old girl asked.

"Mute." I said.

"Meet my girl, Flora." Ogron said putting his arm around me.

"Bye-bye." I waved and we disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

We were in a sewer.

"This the best you can do?" I asked disgusted.

"Sorry princess, this is the hide out." Duman said.

I can fix this. I used my powers, the slop on the walls were gone, the green sewer water was blue, and the smell was gone.

"better." I said.

* * *

**With the winx**

"Flora!" Helia called.

"Dude, shut up, she's gone." Riven said.

"Riven!" Everyone yelled.

"I missed 15 years, I'm not missing anymore." The King said.

"Love." The Queen whispered.

"What?" We all asked.

"Love." She said again.

"What?" We all asked.

"Love! Does anyone here love my daughter?" The Queen asked.

Nobody stepped up.

I loved Flora. It was me.

"I do." I said.

"True loves kiss." The Queen said.

"Alright, we have 45 minutes, we have to try and find Flora." Tecna said.

"Please, find my daughter." The King said.

"We will." Rose said.

"We?" Everyone said.

"Yea 'We'." Rose said.

"Sweetie, we don't want you to get hurt, stay here. The black circle may try to send monsters to attack." Bloom said.

"Fine, and I'm not a baby!" Rose yelled.

"Lets go girls, times a waistin'!" Aisha said flying off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright Flora, lets get you use to using dark magic." Anagan said.

"Try, defeating Duman." Ogron said.

"What?" Duman said.

"No mercy." Ogron said.

"Dark Sirenix." I said. I then appeared in a dark pink sparkly copper halter top, black shirt under it, black mini skirt with dark pink leggings and lace dark pink boots, dark green almost black eye shadow, dark green almost black lip gloss, extra shine, and black wings with dark pink lining on it and dark pink swirls.

"No mercy." Ogron said. I smirked.

Duman shot an orb. I caught it and threw it in the air.

"What are you doing!"Anagan yelled confused. I smirked and as the orb came down, I kicked it at Duman.

He turned into a bird and dodged it.

"DEAD IVY!" I yelled. dead Ivy sprouted and wrapped Duman.

I smirked again and Duman struggled.

"No mercy." I heard in my head.

"Die." I said as the ivy dropped to the ground.

I shot a strong blast, "Natures death." I said as beams shot out and ivy grew from the ground grabbing Duman and pulling him down with them into the earth.

"Amazing." Gantlos said.

I went back on the ground.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How about, I do the performance and give a...surprise." I said.

"Good thinking." Ogron said grabbing my waist and we walked back to Lynfea.

As we arrived I saw the Winx.

"You know what to do." Ogron said.

I kissed him on the cheek and nodded, using my powers, I looked like the perky happy, nature loving me from before.

"Guys!" I yelled running to the Winx.

"Who did you escape?" Aisha asked me.

"I left while they were asleep, we have a show to catch, lets go!" I said.


	10. Chapter 10

As we arrived Aisha gave me a pink crop top, jean jacket, jeans, and pink high heels. I put my hair in a high pony tale. Then I curled only the ponytail.

Aisha put on a aqua crop top, leather jacket, leather skinny jeans, and aqua high heels. Then she left her hair how it was, but curled.

Musa had a white dress with a slight poof, white high heels, and a leather jacket. She flat ironed her hair.

Stella had a yellow mini dress, orange blazer, and orange high heels with yellow eye shadow.

"Alright people, first is our song The star I are!" Aisha yelled.

**The Star I are**

Flora: I'll always be honest  
I'll always be proud  
A long way from heaven  
Then I turn around  
And here I am  
Ready to sink or swim now

Aisha: With my back against the wall  
I stood tall, everything around me  
Magically resolve  
Problem solved  
Nothing I can see is  
Standing in my way  
Open gate to the future  
Yeah I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready

Both: I'm ready to dive  
I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The Star I R

I'm ready to get what I came for  
I'm ready for more  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The Star I R

Aisha: Maybe I'm crazy  
And I can't complain  
The fear doesn't phase me  
I ain't gonna change  
'Cause here I am  
Finally in my skin now

You can dream when your awake  
Give and take, baby most of all  
Imagine everyday in a way  
That your hoping for  
I'm riding on away  
Filled with faith  
Getting closer now I'm ready  
I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready

Flora: I'm ready to dive  
I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The Star I R

I'm ready to get what I came for  
I'm ready for more  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The Star I R

The Star I R

Both: If I could wish upon tomorrow  
Tonight would never end  
Let's make it last forever  
And live it again and again

I'm ready to dive  
I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The Star I R

I'm ready to get what I came for  
I'm ready for more  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The Star I R

I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The Star I R

"Now, Flora's solo!" Aisha said walking off stage.

"Thanks for coming people!" I yelled. Man this is annoying, I cant wait til after this concert.

**Good Girl**

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

Oh, he's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

"Alright, now time for...Musa and Stella!" I yelled. Man I almost forgot there names.

"Hi! I'm Musa, this is Stella! We are, as we are known as, the Winx Club!" Musa said.

**High Maintenance**

Stella: I can't sleep I keep you up all night  
I know sometimes I get a bit uptight  
So what if I break a few glasses  
Kick a few asses  
You know I'm worth it

(Here we go)

I'm the color on your pallet  
The sweetness on your tongue  
You know how to work  
I know how to have fun

All I want is everything  
Does that make sense?  
Does that make me high maintenance?  
I crashed your new Ferrari  
Baby fix the dent  
Does that make me high maintenance?  
No-o-o-o-o-o  
I don't think so

Musa: I went away and left the key to my space  
You had a big party  
Your friends trashed the place  
The neck of my strap was broken in half cause  
The dude thought he was van Halen

You always keep me waiting  
You're on Stella time  
But you know the promoters  
You never wait in line

Stella: All I want is everything  
Does that make sense?  
Does that make me high maintenance?

Musa: You crashed my new Ferrari  
Then said fix the dent  
Yes that makes you high maintenance

Stella: Woh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I don't think so

Hey hey  
Just wanna have some fun

Musa: Said hey hey  
You're not the only one

Stella: Said Hey hey  
I know some games that we could play

Musa: Okay

"Thanks! Now for our girl!" Musa said.

"Aisha!" They both yelled as they walked off and Aisha went on.

**Domino**

"Let me tell yall how I'm feeling!" Aisha said.

Aisha: I'm feeling sexy and free!

Everyone started clapping and cheering, since that was most people's favorite part. I laughed.

Aisha: Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm 'bout to explode

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know? You spin me out of control

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
We can do this all night  
Damn this love is skin tight  
Baby, come on  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Boom me like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right  
Ooh, baby, baby

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino

Me, Musa, and Stella joined Aisha on stage.

"Thanks for coming!" Stella yelled.

"Dark Sirenix!" I yelled.

"Flora?" Everyone yelled.

"Who wants to die first?" I asked


	11. Chapter 11

I shot a beam at Stella.

"Try not to hurt her!" Helia yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Tell her that." Tecna said shooting a beam at me.

"Miss me." I said.

"Come on." Ogron yelled as the black circle came out.

"Flora, come on, don't be evil!" Stella said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Flora! I want you to wake up! This isn't you!" Bloom said.

"Flo, get it, come on and be you, cause this, isn't you." Musa said.

"Flora, we really want you back." Tecna said.

"Please, Flo, I need you, I cant even think about life with out you. We are a two." Aisha said.

"Stop that!" I yelled. Emotions, every where.

"My love, unleash the extreme power." Ogron said.

"No, not on my friends." I said. My eyes started to glow and my hair blew in a breeze.

"Not on my friends. Ogron, you have been terrible." I said.

"Flora!" My mother said.

She joined me in the unleash. Her eyes glowed pink and her hair blew also.

"Ogron, the black circle, you are about to join Duman." The Queen said.

"Good bye." I said.

A giant pink orb flew out my moms, and a green flew out me.

It hit the black circle.

**Helia's POV**

The Queen then woke up and stood up.

"That took a lot out of me." She said.

"Flora, She isn't waking up." Stella yelled.

"Flora, please, wake up, please" Aisha said.

"Helia. Do something." Aisha yelled.

"true love" the queen said.

"K-kiss her?" I asked.

I walked up to Flora. I grabbed her and kissed her.

I then got pushed.

"Hey, what was that about!?" Flora asked.

"I was trying to wake you." I explained.

"Ever heard of 'Hey wake up!'" I asked.

"Sorry..." I said.

"Helia, do you...like me." She asked walking up to me. I blushed.

"The girls are watching, aren't they?" Flora asked, we looked at the girls.

"Hey..." They all said giggling.

"Do you like me?" Flora asked.

"...Not at all." I said

"Wha..." Everyone said.

"You said wha now...?" Aisha asked.

Flora looked sad.

"Flora, I love you." I said.

"Ask the question sweetie." The Queen said.

"Do I cross your mind?" She asked.

"No."

"Do you want me?" She asked.

"No." I said.

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"No"

"Me or your life.

"My life." I said obviously.

**_The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind._**

**_The reason why I don't like you is because I love you._**

**_The reason I don't want you is because I need you._**

**_The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left._**

**_The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you._**

**_The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you._**

**_The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life._**

"Helia, that was so sweet." Musa said.

"Flora, I have loved you for3 years, and you drive me crazy, you confuse me, yet...you make me happy." I said.

"Oh, Helia." Flora said. She then kissed me.

* * *

**Ok, goal, 20 reviews, can we make it happen? Please do! I'm starting another story also. Called Love and Happiness. Thanks people!**


End file.
